


You Don't Know Gothel like i know Gothel

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Friends to Enemies, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Rapunzel finds out that a mexican woman who used to be friends with Mother Gothel.





	You Don't Know Gothel like i know Gothel

Rapunzel was searching the attic for anything that might help. Then she stumbled onto a old diary buried under lots of dusty rugs. She grabbed it and opened it, a small bracelet with a golden flower attached to it fell out. She began reading the first page.

Dear Diary

Today was supposed to be the day i used to be friends with Gothel

until one tragic day.

I don't want Gothel to get mad at me.

What should I do?

Sincerely

Marimen Rodriguez.

Rapunzel said "Uh-oh"

Later.....

"I know Marimen hates Gothel for kidnapped me as a baby."

But Marimen's ghost appear behind them.

"Wait she did what?!"

"Uh yeah"

"You don't know Gothel like i know Gothel"

Flashback opens

A young Gothel with bruises and carries a teddy bear.

A young Marimen walked to Gothel and said "Hi you wanna be my friend."

But Gothel talks too much which cause Marimen to be nervous.

Marimen whimpers as her eye twitches.

Gothel continued talking and Marimen is sweating.

Glass breaking

"Shut up"

Gothel's eye twitches as she holds a bottle.

Flashback ends

Rapunzel gasped "Whoa Brutal"

"Mother Gothel becomes a manipulative, abusive, horrible and bratty woman that her parents want her to be.


End file.
